


Кто нас осудит

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Court Martial, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен учится принимать серьезные решения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто нас осудит

**Author's Note:**

> Писано на кайлакс-недельку на diary.ru. Добро пожаловать на дно! Можете считать, что название фика иллюстрирует глубину моего падения.
> 
> Пара слов о том, чем я марала восемь страниц:
> 
> 1\. Трагедия ситуаций как она есть. ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я МОГУ.  
> 2\. Попытка серьезного пост-7. Получилось ли, решать вам.  
> 3\. Согласно моему "авторитетному" мнению Кайло Рену примерно 22-25 лет, генералу Хаксу около 30-35.  
> 4\. Хейт в разумных пределах и юст для самых наблюдательных.
> 
> Я привыкла, что мои хэдканоны не совпадают больше ни с чьими, так что не удивлюсь, если это никто не будет читать. Как говорил Ю.А. Гагарин, поехали!
> 
> Читать под [Immediate Music - From Ashes We Will Rise](http://pleer.com/tracks/1160012872uy) и [Digital Daggers - Surrender](http://pleer.com/tracks/4878057c3OK)

Наверное, он умирал.

Тяжелели веки, тускнел свет, выгорали цвета: черно-белое полотно перед усталыми глазами стремительно рвалось на лоскуты и осыпалось вниз — в черно-белое зарево.

С порывом ветра пришел запах горящего дерева и треск пламени, которое отчего-то совсем не грело.

Он поежился от холода и со странной отрешенностью вспомнил, что истекает кровью.

Земля уходила из-под ног и будто приглашала прилечь поспать — так настойчиво, что противиться уже не оставалось сил.

Спать. Чудовищно хотелось спать.

Он рухнул в сугроб как подкошенный и почти закрыл глаза, как вдруг среди ночи взошло солнце.

От слепящего света заслезились глаза и резко разболелась голова; он из последних сил зажмурился, закрыл лицо руками и зашелся в мольбах только об одном — лишь бы этот кошмар поскорее закончился.

Его просьбу услышали: над головой послушно сомкнулась черная бездна, и тело будто перестало существовать.

Было совсем не страшно.

Если он действительно умер, то как-то неправильно: ни агонии, ни панического ужаса — ничего. Ему довелось увидеть достаточно смертей, чтобы со знанием дела решить, что происходить все это должно куда драматичнее.

Впрочем, уже ничто не имело значения.

Вокруг была лишь темнота. Было безмолвие и был покой.

Он мог бы назвать это блаженством.

Последние минуты жизни остались далеко за гранью восприятия, будто и жизнь была не его вовсе.

Время — если оно здесь вообще существовало — тянулось так медленно, что неясная мысль, витавшая где-то на задворках угасающего разума, приняла внятную формулировку спустя целую вечность...

…вечность, которую он хотел бы скоротать здесь.

Но стоило подумать об этом, как желанная вечность сжалась до нескольких мгновений и оборвалась гомоном голосов.

Они нахлынули, как полноводный поток, и едва не оглушили своим неистовым ревом.

Казалось, их были тысячи: сначала тишину сотряс синхронный возглас тысяч глоток, а через мгновение раздался змеиный шепот, от которого заходило ходуном само мироздание. Он говорил и говорил, рокотал и рокотал: всё о чем-то своем, недоступном для понимания и таком же необъятном, как вселенная. 

Хоть бы он скорее умолк!

Спустя бесконечно-долгие то ли секунды, то ли века в какофонию включились два активных спорщика, которые вскоре заглушили ее полностью: мягкий и сварливый мужской голос долго и с жаром вопрошал о чем-то, а отвечал ему металлический скрежет, в котором не сразу удалось разобрать осмысленную речь.

Ему стало не по себе. Если люди здесь разговаривают с железом, то он не против умереть еще раз.

Голоса мелодично переливались во вновь ожившей тишине, но сознания достигали разве что обрывки слов и фраз — головоломка с кучей недостающих элементов.

—…н ско… по… сно… тре... рапорт.  
—…мног… кр… поте… ож… пере… и пере… будет долго восст…

Выгнать бы их взашей, подумал он и собрался было заговорить, как вдруг обнаружил, что все тело — тело? — будто налито свинцом.

Перезвон голосов стих, и до слуха донеслись звуки удаляющихся шагов. Над правым ухом зажужжал какой-то прибор, а потом снова стало пугающе тихо.

* * *

Пару раз он пробовал подсчитать, сколько уже продолжается это безумие: разговоры и перебранки повторялись до безобразия редко, длились считанные минуты, если не секунды, а внутренние часы отчего-то усердно отсчитывали между ними годы беспамятства и неясных видений.

Годы! Подумать только, он целые годы лежал без единого движения и не чувствовал собственного тела, пока не решался пошевелиться: вот тогда в полной мере удавалось ощутить всю его тяжесть.

Накачали анестетиками, догадался он. 

Теперь сомнений не осталось — он совершенно точно жив и, скорее всего, тяжело ранен.

Медленно возвращалась память. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что помнит нечто «до» и «после».

И стыд.

Достаточно стыда, чтобы пожалеть о своем чудесном спасении. На Старкиллере — том, что «до» — должны были остаться либо все, либо он один.

Когда человек со сварливым голосом пришел в пятый раз, не без труда удалось разлепить глаза и расфокусированным взглядом хоть немного рассмотреть рыжеволосую фигуру в черном кителе.

— Кайло Рен, — равнодушно буркнул он, — с возвращением.

Не сказав больше ни слова, человек резко развернулся и скрылся за дверью.

Генерал Хакс.

Эта рыжая сволочь даже с того света достанет, а потом будет докладывать наверх о его состоянии, лишь бы не попасть под раздачу учителю Сноуку. 

Именно эта рыжая сволочь обрекла его на вечный позор.

* * *

Когда в голове окончательно прояснилось, он заметил, что Хакс приходит каждый день: для галочки справляется о его самочувствии, коротко бросает «Поставьте его на ноги как можно скорее», а потом исчезает так же стремительно, как появился.

Хакс знал о его состоянии больше, чем он сам, и это доводило до бешенства.

* * *

В медблоке разило лекарствами, а холод преследовал даже под грудой термоодеял.

— Вы потеряли много крови, так что согреетесь еще нескоро, — странно человеческим голосом предупреждал дроид и накидывал на него еще одно одеяло. 

Теперь, когда он мог ворочать языком, визиты Хакса длились немного дольше и утомляли пуще прежнего. У этого человека был несомненный талант оскорблять одним взглядом.

Новостей из внешнего мира все еще катастрофически не хватало, но, судя по лицу единственного не шибко разговорчивого собеседника, ничего хорошего там не происходило.

За остальными же новостями далеко ходить не требовалось. Когда он окреп достаточно, чтобы встать, и наткнулся на зеркало, то не узнал собственное отражение.

— Расскажите мне всё, что случилось, генерал, — потребовал он, как только снова пришел Хакс.  
— Диверсанты уничтожили станцию, если вы еще не знаете, — нехотя начал тот. — Вас нашли за считанные минуты до взрыва. Переохлаждение, потеря крови, ожоги — вы пропустили все веселье, пока валялись в отключке: Верховный лидер Сноук рвал и метал, командный состав почти не спал, а рядовые боялись собственной тени. Мне продолжать? — с явным укором спросил он.  
— Нет, этого достаточно.

Вести пространные беседы Хакс тоже был не в настроении. Впервые в жизни Кайло был ему за это благодарен.

* * *

Его промурыжили в медблоке еще два дня.

После — пара предписаний, пара напутствий, пара просьб быть осторожнее и желанная свобода.

Он мог бы сказать, что чувствует себя хорошо, если бы не легкая слабость после долгого лежания и почти зарубцевавшийся шрам, от которого непривычно стягивало и немного саднило щеку.

До каюты провожал Хакс. Все красочные фиоритуры в адрес «нерадивого любимчика Сноука» были написаны у него на лбу — только присмотрись внимательнее.

К вечеру Кайло узнал, кто возглавлял спасательный отряд, и еще сильнее захотел никогда больше не просыпаться.

* * *

Отныне Хакс не спускал с него глаз: по приказу Сноука — говорил здравый смысл, потому что его все достало — подсказывала интуиция.

Кайло не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто видит странный сон и никак не может проснуться.

Место знакомое, а люди — не совсем.

Все чего-то ждут, все в шоке, все избегают смотреть ему в глаза.

Все уже знают — знают всё, и не достойны жить, зная о его позоре.

Слухи распространялись быстро, и на вторую неделю после инцидента на Старкиллере каждая сошка на флоте, не преминув приукрасить историю собственными домыслами, была в курсе случившегося: о предательстве капитана Фазмы и ее отряда, хотя предателей там было только двое; о том, как мусорщица с Джакку побила ученика Сноука, хотя… хотя он и сам хотел забыть это, как ночной кошмар; о безответственности генерала Хакса, про которую до сего дня никто слыхом не слыхивал. С особым удовольствием сплетничали о том, благодаря чьему покровительству эти трое (и еще толпа) до сих пор живы и на своих местах.

Кто-то заикался о трибунале, кто-то поднимал на смех любые допущения о нем, дескать, отмажут всех еще на подлете.

В том, что трибунал будет, Кайло даже не сомневался, и тем сильнее закипал от ярости.

Его по-прежнему боялись до смерти и о случившемся при нем предусмотрительно помалкивали, но время от времени ему нет-нет, да и докладывали, как то тут, то там смакуют подробности их фееричного провала.

Безумные мысли из разряда «а что, если придушить их всех» стали посещать все чаще, но Кайло быстро отметал их, потому что душить придется почти весь флот.

Хакс был, казалось, сама невозмутимость, независимо от ходивших о нем слухов.

Его Кайло втайне мечтал придушить первым.

* * *

Спустя еще неделю вариации на тему Старкиллера превратились в притчу во языцех. Кайло успел узнать о себе столько нового, что просто диву давался.

Все труднее становилось держать себя в руках. В его присутствии стабильно притворялись немыми, но осуждение и насмешка читались во взглядах столь же ясно, как в раскрытой книге.

Убивать хотелось как никогда раньше, но — уж слишком хорошо он понимал это — убивать сейчас означало растратить остатки своего достоинства.

…если после случившегося вообще можно сохранить достоинство.

В его каюте царил хаос; лучше вымещать злость там, где никто не видит, чем давать еще один повод для пересудов.

Почему Дарту Вейдеру было все равно, а ему нет?

— Хватит крушить мой корабль, — будто между прочим говорил Хакс, как только представлялся случай, и дальше плелся по коридору.

Хакс каким-то сверхъестественным образом знал про каждый чих на этом проклятом корабле, но, казалось, воспринимал царивший здесь балаган как бурю в стакане.

И его постоянные срывы — тоже.

Кайло невольно начал завидовать его собранности.

* * *

Отставка.

Больше в шутку, чем всерьез, но об отставке Хакса все же заговорили.

Очередной слух и ничего более — слишком много их гуляло в последнее время.

С вечно невозмутимого лица Хакса не сходило выражение, которое можно было истолковать примерно как «Что я делаю среди этих недоумков?»

Кайло с восхищением понял, что даже таким Хакса не пронять.

На этом способность понимать происходящее ему отказала.

* * *

— Генерал, что это значит?

Не церемонясь, он вломился к Хаксу в кабинет и тут же напоролся на нечитаемый взгляд.

Стоило бы задавать такие вопросы, едва очнувшись в медблоке, но, пожалуй, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Хакс восседал за столом с неестественно прямой спиной и скрупулезно делал вид, что очень занят.

— Я знал, что вы не заставите себя ждать, — буднично сказал он, не поднимая глаз от падда, и указал в сторону кресла напротив. — Присядьте.

Кайло закипал от ярости. Кресло впечаталось в переборку под напором Силы и жалобно хрустнуло.

— Кто приказал? Зачем? Отвечайте.  
— Не кипятитесь, магистр Рен. Присаживайтесь.

Его подчеркнутое спокойствие настолько выводило из себя, что Кайло даже не смог придумать, как сбить с него спесь.

— Ну же, — тактично кашлянул Хакс и отложил падд. Он словно разговаривал с душевнобольным. — Улетаете вы только завтра, спешить некуда.

Кайло уничижительно на него посмотрел и все же примостился в кресле.

— Так-то лучше, — начал Хакс и, медленно встав из-за стола, повернулся к иллюминатору. — Решение о вашем отбытии принял я. Верховный лидер Сноук его одобрил.

Повисло тягостное молчание. Кайло переваривал свалившуюся на него информацию.

Происходило то, о чем его когда-то предупреждали. Отец… отец предупреждал: им будут пользоваться, как душа пожелает, — отправят, куда захотят, и прикажут делать, что захотят.

— А если я откажусь? — парировал Кайло.  
— Тогда мне придется вас убедить.

Хакс повернулся к нему, и на его лице — нет, не показалось! — промелькнула вымученная улыбка.

— Видите ли, — начал он, сцепив руки за спиной, — вам не вполне безопасно здесь находиться.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Конечно, вы не понимаете, — вдруг обозлился Хакс и хлопнул по столу ладонью. — Куда вам, всеми униженному, смотреть дальше своего носа?

Кайло невероятным усилием воли заставил себя дослушать до конца.

— Если вы до сих пор не поняли, что случилось, то сочувствую, — уже спокойнее добавил Хакс и тяжело вздохнул. — Вкратце объясню вам, в чем дело: вы теперь находитесь подле самого знаменитого неудачника в галактике. У него на службе состоят сплошь трусы и предатели. О его безответственности ходят легенды, потому что лишь последний разгильдяй может выявить утечку информации с секретного объекта после того, как туда заявятся диверсанты. Он допустил уничтожение самого дорогого проекта века, и теперь стремительно теряет авторитет. Его ждет трибунал и, возможно, смертный приговор, потому что… о чем там еще судачат по углам? Словом, вы уверены, что хотите и дальше оставаться в такой сомнительной компании?  
— Трибунал? — неверяще переспросил Кайло. Значит, слухи не врали.  
— Вы не ослышались. Капитан Фазма и я ждем трибунала. Сегодня утром поступил приказ.  
— А вы причем?..  
— Я командовал станцией — мне и отвечать.

Повисла тягостная тишина. Кайло не нашелся, что сказать, — его будто холодной водой окатили.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете всю серьезность ситуации, — горько усмехнулся Хакс. — Вы согласны, что вам лучше уехать?

Под испытующим взглядом серых глаз отчего-то захотелось поежиться.

Согласие. Хакс не ждал ничего, кроме согласия, а Кайло все никак не мог осознать, что вся эта чехарда происходит наяву.

— Ну же, забудьте хоть на минутку о своих джедайских разборках и снизойдите до простых смертных! — вспылил тот.

Мыслями Кайло был далеко отсюда. Его отчаянно интересовало, с чего вдруг Хакс так стремится отправить его восвояси.

— Вы могли бросить меня на Старкиллере и разом избавиться от одной из своих проблем, — вдруг подумал Кайло и даже не заметил, как сказал это вслух. — Зачем вы возитесь со мной теперь?  
— Мог, — устало отозвался Хакс. — Я много чего мог, не будь вы нужны Сноуку. Вы, ваша сила, ваши навыки нужны Первому Порядку, а значит мой долг — оберегать вас ценой собственной жизни. Заставьте меня поверить, что я и мои люди не зря рисковали — хоть раз сделайте так, как вас просят.

Кайло внимательно посмотрел на него.

Человек, что одной силой слова мог заставить целую армию хоть в пропасть ринуться, и сидел перед ним, и в то же время куда-то исчез: его глазами смотрел кто-то смертельно уставший, его хорошо поставленным голосом говорил какой-то сломленный незнакомец, его всегда холодное и строгое лицо будто постарело и осунулось.

Кайло узнавал нового генерала Хакса — узнавал и дивился своему открытию.

Только радость открытий омрачал один простой факт: генерал Хакс теперь мало что решает.

Тот самый генерал Хакс, у которого всегда был запасной план и щепотка здоровой уверенности, не придумал ничего лучше, чем отослать его прочь.

Ничто теперь не будет как прежде, они не будут такими, как прежде, — эта мысль больно жалила.

— Я понял, к чему вы клоните, — собравшись с духом, сказал Кайло, — и не вижу в этом никакого смысла. Свой ушат помоев я получу, куда бы ни отправился.  
— Сколько вам лет? — вдруг спросил Хакс.  
— Двадцать четыре.

Кайло даже не удивился странному вопросу. Лимит на удивление уже исчерпал себя.

— Когда я был в вашем возрасте, мной гордились все преподаватели, — просто сказал Хакс. — Вы идете по тому же пути, что когда-то прошел я, только жизнь ваша решила слететь в тартарары куда раньше. Вы истеричный ублюдок и молокосос, но я, как это ни прискорбно, смотрю на вас, как в зеркало, и вижу, что случится, если вы не уберетесь отсюда. У вас еще есть возможность отмыться от этой грязи, мне таковой может не представиться. Езжайте к Сноуку и не показывайтесь до самого трибунала, очень вас прошу.

Хакс не спеша обошел кабинет по кругу, присел на край стола и как-то неестественно сгорбился.

— Почему вы так печетесь обо мне? — напрямую спросил Кайло.

Хакс посмотрел на него полным отчаяния взглядом и на секунду замешкался.

— Потому что верю в вас, — с необъяснимым облегчением ответил он. — Пообещайте мне кое-что.

Кайло вопросительно на него взглянул.

— На трибунале вы выступите свидетелем, — он снова замешкался, — и скажете, что не причастны к разрушению Старкиллера. Просто пообещайте.

Кайло утвердительно кивнул. Подкрепить свое согласие словами он уже не мог — все слова куда-то улетучились.

— Благодарю, — проронил Хакс. — Будем надеяться, у Сноука выйдет вас отмазать.  
— А вы? — удивленно просил Кайло. Странно, что у него еще сохранилась способность удивляться.  
— Как-нибудь переживу. Или, по крайней мере, умру с достоинством.

В груди что-то заволновалось — гадкое, похожее на то, что захлестнуло его, когда умирал отец. Кайло не хотел вспоминать и не хотел возвращаться к тому, с чего начинал, но внутри настойчиво ныло и тянуло, заполошно колотилось о ребра, требовало прислушаться.

— Вы можете идти, — вернув своему голосу прежнюю уверенность, сказал Хакс.

Кайло без единого возражения побрел к двери на ватных ногах. То самое в груди болезненно сжалось и заставило остановиться. Подсказывало — другого случая может не представиться.

— Спасибо, генерал.

Неподъемное ранее слово — его заслуживал кто угодно, только не генерал Хакс — слетело с губ с такой легкостью, будто произнес его кто-то другой.

— Не стоит благодарностей. 

Кайло почти физически ощущал его нерушимое спокойствие. 

Люди перед трибуналом так себя не ведут. Люди перед трибуналом не переживают за других.

— Я на вашей стороне, Кайло Рен. Был и всегда буду.

Если бы Кайло еще знал, на чьей стороне он сам…


End file.
